1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation and design of amplifiers, and more particularly, to improving power supply noise rejection of an amplifier.
2. Background
Class-G/H power amplifiers produce large supply variation for an opamp that is driving a load. This results in total harmonic distortion (THD) degradation unless the opamp features a large power supply rejection ratio (PSRR). Unfortunately, conventional amplifiers may not have a large enough PSRR.
Therefore it is desirable to have an amplifier with improved power supply noise rejection.